Optical films that have structured surfaces on opposed major surfaces thereof, referred to herein as dual-sided optical films, are known. In some such films, one structured surface has lenticular features formed therein and the other structured surface has prismatic features formed therein. There is a one-to-one correspondence of prismatic features to lenticular features, and individual prismatic features are elongated and extend parallel to each other and to individual lenticular features, which are also elongated. Such films have been disclosed for use as optical light redirecting films in autostereoscopic 3D display systems. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 8,035,771 (Brott et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 8,068,187 (Huizing a et al.), and patent application publications US 2005/0052750 (King et al.), US 2011/0149391 (Brott et al.), and US 2012/0236403 (Sykora et al.).